


Afterlife

by LostCryptid



Series: Trick or Treat [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No beta we die like archival assistants, they're both dead so be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCryptid/pseuds/LostCryptid
Summary: Gerard Keay dies and then he meets someone who wanted to see him for a long time
Relationships: Eric Delano & Gerard Keay
Series: Trick or Treat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998859
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spleen_thief101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spleen_thief101/gifts).



> For Ray 
> 
> I hope this satisfies your cravings to see Eric and Gerry interact :>

Gerard Keay died, and then he was a book, and then he got burned and finally, he was gone for good, or so he thought. He certainly hadn’t expected to open his eyes again, only to look up at a man that looked vaguely familiar even if Gerry couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“Ngh?” he made, blinking his eyes.

“Oh. You’re awake, good.” the man smiled at him, and Gerry only furrowed his brows. “How are you feeling Gerry?” the man asked and Gerry only furrowed his brows some more.

“How do you know my name?” he asked, slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position.

“Ah well.” the man said with a wry grin. “Would be bad if I didn’t you know, as your father and all.”

“I…” Gerry started. “What?”

Eric shrugged slightly. “Surprise?”

“So” Gerry swallowed. “Dad?”

“The one and only, I’d say in the flesh but that wouldn’t be exactly true.” Eric said, awkwardly running his hand through his hair.

Gerry could feel tears burning in his eyes and before the could actually spill he surged forward, wrapping his arms around Eric, burying his face in the others shoulder. “Shit,” he mumbled quietly, voice muffled by Eric’s shirt. “Shit.” he said again as tears soaked into the fabric beneath his face.

Eric’s arms wrapped around Gerry, pulling him closer. “It’s good to finally see you again, even tho I wish it would’ve taken even longer.” he said softly, gently running his hand over Gerry’s back. Gerry choked back a sob that threatened to spill, his fingers tightening in Eric’s shirt.

“I’m sorry for leaving you alone.” Eric said, his fingers carding through Gerry’s hair. “I never wanted to leave you.” Gerry pulled back to wipe at the tears on his face. 

“Wasn’t exactly your fault.” he said with a weak smile, eliciting a soft chuckle from Eric.

“I guess, but well we’re both here now and we have enough time to catch up.”

“I...yeah.” Gerry agreed. “You know what’s weird tho.”

“Hm?”

“You don’t look that much older than me.”

“Well, I wasn’t that much older than you when I died.” Eric snorted. “And Time doesn’t really work like normal in here.”

“Where is here exactly?” Gerry asked, looking around for the first time. They seemed to be on some endless plain, grass waving in a non-existing breeze.

Eric shrugged. “Afterlife I suppose, come I’ll show you around, doesn’t look like this everywhere. Maybe, we’ll even find a way to fix your hair.”

Gerry gaped. “HEy!” he said affronted. “I’ll let you know that no one ever taught me and doing your own hair can be kinda hard.”

Eric laughed. “Alright, alright, well I can show you now. Maybe some other things too.” he shrugged. “But I think you’re doing the goth thing better than I ever did.”

“You were goth?” Gerry questioned raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah? I mean it was more a phase and long before you but you know sometimes kinda stick and I can still do some pretty great eyeliner wings.” 

Gerry chuckled. “Okay, I gotta see that.” He pushed himself up and held his hand out to pull Eric up. “Show the way then, old man.”

“Old Man?” Eric raised an eyebrow. “I’ll show you old man. The youth of today, no respect of their elders.” 

They both started laughing as Gerry followed Eric out into the plains. Afterlife didn’t seem to bad he had to admit.


End file.
